C0rRupt!0n
by WildcatInk
Summary: When creatures that shouldn't exist attack his hometown, Obsidian is launched into a whirlwind situation that delves into the secret corners of the Pokemon universe. Now if only the dragon wasn't biplolar and his companions tried to act civil.
1. The Missing Ones

Disclaimer:Yes, I am a Japanese guy that made Pokemon...Of course I'm not!

-Your save data has been corrupted. Would you like to start a new game?-

On the outskirts of Blackthorn City, walked a teenage boy. He was in the gangly stage of his teenage years but was dressed accordingly for a autumn morning. He wore his signature attire of a grey shirt under a trench coat and black jeans. He lowered his head. It didn't help that Blackthorn was up north but it was freezing! He heard a low hissing and murmured "Excalibur..."

The owner of the name dropped out of the tree that the teen was passing under. He hissed "Ser, serperior".

Excalibur was none other than a Serperior and he was ticked it was so cold. He coiled loosely around his trainer's neck and growled. The teen laughed in response as his other Pokemon companion materlized beside him. This one was a Gengar who let loose its signature cackles. He was a Gengar whose name was Cinnabar...yes, like the island.

Cinnabar growled and gestured wildly ahead. Compling with it, the teen looked forward to see a woman in a white dress who looked lost. He ran up to her and asked," Hello. Do you need help?"

The woman looked at him and stuttered, "O-oh well, not really. My name is Arcania. Yours?"

The teen replied, "Obsidian", while adjusting his cliched hat. It was just plain black that was stitched up haphazardly.

The woman pressed a black orb into his hand and said, "Trust in your ideals, young one" but was cut off by Obsidian's yelp of "This is cliched! Why are you giving me some random orb?"

Arcania winked, "You know how all champions stalk promising trainers. Cynthia and Dawn. Lance and Gold. Alder and White. It's a secret."

With this, she walked off. Obsidian rolled his eyes, pocketed the orb, and made his way back to Blackthorn City. Cinnabar stated telepathically, "What a freak."

Obsidian simply shrugged and Excalibur and Cinnabar got in a heated disscussion in Pokemon language.

Just about a few minutes from Blackthorn, a shrill scream rang out. The three companions gave each other shocked looks before taking off at Ninjask speed. What they came upon was something that shouldn't exist.

The three ran into Blackthorn and Obsidian's reaction was "What in Arceus' name are those things?"

The "things" didn't even have a definite shape, just staticky backwards L-shaped blobs of data. Their crys sounded like a strangled Nidoran but sounded vaquely like "Miss..ing-g-gNOOO!"

Taken back by, well, everything about, Obsidian screamed a very unmanly scream which attracted one of the creatures. It floated towards him and with a small shove, pushed Obsidian to the ground where his last thought before giving in to the side effects, was 'How much does it weigh? Three thousand pounds?"

Said side effects were visions of things that should not exist such as wharever gibberish came out of the young trainer's mouth and a place called Glitch City. Seeing their trainer's spastic seizures, the two Pokemon leapt into action, dealing critical Leaf Blades and Dark Pulses to their foes.

Obsidian came of his sleep fairly quickly but was still very groggy. Lying on the ground, was the black orb. In a daze, he picked it up and yelped as it shocked him. Once again on the ground, it grew larger...and larger...

AN:Sorry for short post. Will make longer!


	2. Happenings in Viridian

Disclaimer:Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey, I don't own Pokemon, won't you agree?

-First, you talk to the old man in Viridian City...-

The orb started to rise into the air, storm winds buffeting all present. Slowly the orb revealed itself to not be a plain old stone, but a mighty Dragon-type with black scales and eyes like rubies. It roared and cloaked itself in pure electricity, zapping the abominations. With that one attack, it wiped out nearly all of them. Seeing this, it looked at Obsidian and growled telepathically, "Well! What are you staring at! Just because I'm a legendary doesn't mean, I wouldn't like a little help!"

Obsidian's eyes widened. Despite being a large manly dragon, it had a girl's voice. You know, like a cheerleader who you want to punch? Exactly. Obsidian stuttered, "Okay-kay."

His next commands were this,"Excalibur! Right flank, Energy Ball! Cinnabar, Left flank, Focus Blast!"

The Regal Pokemon opened it mouth and stared to blast orbs of nature essence, hitting its enemies, who squealed in pain upon contact. Cinnabar, on the other hand, was literally punching holes into the odd creatures, who seemed to have pathetic Defense. Eventually, the combined might of the dragon trainers and the legend amongst them drove them back.

Once the battle was over the dragon craned its head to Obsidian's height and asked him, "Do you know who I am?"

Obsidian's reply was blunt, "No."

The dragon's eyes narrowed her eyes and reared back her head. She roared angrily, "I am the mighty Zekrom of the Unova region! The dragon who follows the hero of ideals! The last hero I had was a worthy one who proved his prowess and commanded me into battle against my foe, the White Dragon, Reshiram and his hero. Now I get a wimpy timid kid!"

Obsidian was speechless and once he regained his will to speak, he tried to fix his mistake, "Unova's so far away and we don't get much news from there since we're pretty isolated ourselves."

Zekrom's eyes widened, "You haven't heard of Team Plasma!"

The teen shook his head and the legend mused, "Well, they're not important to the plot."

Somewhere, the author kicked a chair and screamed something about multiversal theories.

Convinced they were not safe, Obsidian recalled his Pokemon pair. He had no time to breathe for his legendary decided it was time to go. With a move very unbelievably fast for a Pokemon her size, she snatched her hero up by the collar and unceremoniously flung him onto her back. Her next move was to take to the sky at *cough* lightning speed, with Obsidian screaming, "What about my parents!"

Zekrom's counter was, "Do you notice how parents never care if their kids go on their Pokemon journeys where they could be scarred, maimed, or even killed?"

This shut Obsidian up.

The two soared way down south over the Tohjo Falls, Pokemon League until they came to The City of Evergreen, Viridian City. Zekrom set down outside in Route 1 and told him to kick anything weird. Thus with this weird warning, she flew off, her last warning that she'd Draco Meteor him if he left her and wasn't back at sunset.

The teen walked into the city, nonchalantly whistling, still questioning the reason he was there...until he tripped. Perplexed, he found he tripped over an old man who was lying in the middle of the road, dead to the world. He smiled a devilish smirk. It DID count as weird. Just as he prepared to kick the guy, he rolled over and opened his eyes. After an awkward moment's silence, Obsidian stated, "Well, this is not what it looks like."

The man's only response was, "Coffee...double shot expresso...Weedle...128.", but he slumped back without so much as an explanation.

Obsidian shrugged and decided to get what the old man wanted, which he guessed was a double shot of espresso.

After some searching, he found a coffee shop where he ordered the coffee. The cashier started to laugh and when asked to implore further said, "You're getting this for the old guy so he can move?"

Obsidian replied, "Actually I felt bad for tripping over him then attempting to kick him."

The lady grinned at his honesty and bid him farewell.

Hmm...COFFEE. Obsidian leaped back when, despite his age, the man leaped up and snatched the espresso, eagerly sipping it. He grinned and said in a robotic voice, "Hey! Kid, do you how to catch Pokemon?"

Obsidian nodded but despite this, the man droned, "Okay, I'll show you! See that Weedle over there?"

Obsidian looked to his left to see a innocent Weedle inching from beneath a bush. Obsidian smiled. It was a little cute. This was ruined by a horrid crunching noise as a Pokeball struck the poor bug. It fainted on the spot only to be captured despite this. The man grabbed the Pokeball and offered it to Obsidian, who took it, then ran away.

Walking to the tall grass outside the city, Obsidian released the bug only for it to attempt to sting him with its horn. After that encounter, Obsidian decided to wait for sunset.

At sunset, Zekrom landed on the route and purred, "So did you meet anyone?"

Obsidian yawned, for she woke him up from a deep sleep, "Yeah, some crazy old guy."

"Perfect! Let us go!", the Deep Black Pokemon purred.

"May I ask where? And better yet, why?", Obsidian yelled, in annoyance.

The dragon's demeanor changed and this became apparent as she growled, "I'm a LEGENDARY so I don't need to say. Plus, I got orders from the boss."

Speechless, Obsidian got on her back and the two took off yet again. Zekrom reverted to her happy demeanor as she whooped, "Off to the Bermuda Triangle of the Pokemon World!"

AN:It's sad I just started this story and I've already have Writer's block. I need inspiration.


	3. The Cinnabar Adventurers

AN: *walks in nonchalantly with defibrillator* So this story has been revived! Let's start again shall we?

Disclaimer: All I own Pokemon-related are Obsidian and my copies of Pokemon Pearl, SoulSilver, and White.

-Then you fly to Cinnabar Island...-

Obsidian had been catching a few Zs before they set down on the volcanic island. Though, Zekrom had a very creative way of waking up, which Obsidian found himself experiencing when he found himself greeting the ground with his face. He stood up and while brushing himself off, murmured "Ow."

After he looked at the island, he released his Pokemon duo and made a quip about being on Cinnabar's namesake. The Gengar rolled his eyes at the teen's naivety and got to matter at hand. Cinnabar hissed at the Zekrom, "Why'd you bring the kid here? It's dangerous and you haven't said so much as an explanation."

The dragon hummed, obviously ignoring the ghost's accusations. Cinnabar growled and readied a Dark Pulse but the dragon took to the air, giggling madly. Obsidian frowned, "Of all the legendaries, I had to get the bipolar one."

He hung his head in his hands and groaned, "I'm so depressed."

Cinnabar giggled but Excalibur was genuinely concerned and hissed loudly. Obsidian rose from his fake depression and grinned at the snake. The snake ,in response, slapped him, causing him to tumble back. He grinned and aimed a pounce at the grass serpent but found himself on the ground yet again. He murmured, "Oh yeah, high Speed."

Cinnabar rolled his eyes. Despite being fifteen, his trainer was extremely childish. Then again, there was a degree of hilarity to watching a gangly teenager and a ten-foot snake chase each other, Cinnabar thought. Especially when one is faster than the other. Feeling mischievous, the ghost Pokemon disappeared from sight. He reappeared next to his trainer's ear and whispered, "I can see your soul."

Said trainer jumped ten feet into the air, only to be tripped by his Serperior's failed attempt at catching. The Gengar looked at his companion and said in a demonic, "Epic fail."

The Serperior hissed angrily, "It's all your fault! I don't like it here either!"

Cinnabar suggested, "Why don't you lighten up a bit?"

Meanwhile, a very dizzy Obsidian had come to the end of a very long tumble down the dunes. Something poked him and by instinct, Obsidian grabbed the culprit. The culprit yelped and as Obsidian leapt up, he gaped at Obsidian.

The perpetrator was about Obsidian's height and had crazy black hair held back by a simple blue headband. He murmured, "I wanted to make sure you were alive."

Obsidian growled, "Obviously."

This brightened up the guy as he yipped, "Okay, then! My name's Kenko! And yours?"

Obsidian supplied his name and Kenko spoke further, " So why are you here? My friend and I are investigating the legend of Cinnabar Island!"

At this he struck a dramatic pose. Obsidian's eyebrow rose as he asked, "And what exactly is that?"

Kenko shrugged, "I don't know. Kaiick may, though!"

"Kai-ah!", Obsidian's voice was cut off as the over energetic boy grabbed his hand and literally dragged him to his companion.

Said companion was a girl with equally spiky black hair but a mild annoyed expression on her face. By her, was a Weavile who mischievously stuck its tongue out at him. Kenko, meanwhile started chattering away, "Kai, this is my new best friend!"

The girl looked him over as she asked, "Your name, please. Also, what sort of Pokemon do you have?"

Obsidian answered, "My name is Obsidian and I have two Pokemon, Cinnabar the Gengar and Excalibur the Serperior."

She nodded sagely as the pair caught up to their trainer. "This is my Weavile,Deathclaw and Kenko has a Dunsparce...of all Pokemon."

Kenko furiously defended his Pokemon furiously, "There's nothing wrong with Creeper! He's a brilliant para-flincher!"

Obsidian yelled over the two who were just about to get into a fight about...German Koffing? "Why are we here in the first place?"

Kaiick swept her bangs out of her face as she recomposed herself, "We are here to investigate the odd occurrences of this island. Such occurrences would be mirages, rare pokemon appearing here, and et cetera. We've followed our plan perfectly which was talk to an old man in Vermillion and then, fly here. Thanks goodness for Kenko's good nature."

Obsidian asked, "What now?"

She nonchalantly walked to the beach, "Nothing really except to Surf."

Obsidian asked yet again, "Surf?"

That's all he got to say before he was thrown into the water.

AN: R&R!


	4. Night of the Living Fossils

AN: First off, let me thank all that have commented so far. You people are amazing. Second of all, I will update irregularly. Often I will write something for this on a whim. So keep checking back if you like the story. Now on! Adventure awaits...that was so cheesy. Also there's a reference to a site and whoever points it out will be awarded a digital cookie.

I do not own Pokémon.

-Then you use Surf-

Obsidian flailed around, trying to keep afloat in the warm tropical water of the volcano isle. He cursed his trench coat over and over, to an extent if I repeated it, you would be shocked this is a T-rated story. Anyway, he screamed furiously at Kaiick, "What makes you think this is anything like Surf?!"

She responded, " None of our Pokémon can learn it, so I improvised!"

"Weavile can!"

She blinked slowly as she mentally slapped herself. She shot back, "Who told you that!"

Obsidian weakly but sarcastically replied, "A Celebi."

Kaiick rolled her eyes and, in a bored tone, said, "Kenko, fish him out."

The energetic boy enthusiastically followed her order and once, he had gotten his newfound friend out of the water, turned to Kaiick once more. Kaiick, dejected, sat on the sand and put her hand on her chin. After a long silence, she murmured, 'Nothing."

Kenko sat beside her and chirped, "Maybe we can try again. I can swim! I can swim!"

She stared ahead, wincing as something landed on her head. She swatted it and it alighted in front of her. It was an oddly colored sea bird, it's plumage a flurry of pale lavenders, creams, and black. Kaiick shooed it away, saying, "Go away. You're not even a Pokémon."

The bird stepped back, appalled. It ran up to her leg and drove its beak into it. Kaiick growled at it, "Deathclaw, get rid of it."

As the Sharp Claw Pokémon advanced, the bird took to the skies, flying circles around its attacker. It cackled mercilessly, that it until Deathclaw grabbed it and growled at it. The bird shrugged as if to say, "Lol, no." and underwent a surprising transformation.

It's entire body enlarged as its feathers fell off and its flesh disintegrated, leaving nothing but bone. Its beak transformed itself into a pair of jaws, and its tail lengthened to a whip-like appendage. It towered over Kaiick, being easily 5 feet in height, and gave a scratchy roar, comparable to nails on a chalkboard. After a second of terror, Kenko leaped up screaming ," Run! It's Night of the Living Fossils! Obsidian, run!"

Obsidian ran backwards, screeching "It is! Leave her!"

Kenko screamed back, "Wait. Let me get a picture!"

Obsidian screamed even louder, "Why are we screaming!?"

"Because it's makes the situation more terrifying! Also it's fun!"

Said fossil Aerodactyl walked past Kaiick towards Deathclaw...and...flicked her in on the nose. Seriously. It transformed back into its sea-bird form and nodded for justice was served. Obsidian shakily said, "What...are you?"

The bird's form changed, this time into a lavender Mew. It telepathically explained, "I am Missingno, a.k.a. Missing Number. My kind are shape shifters feared because of our true form, something not many can comprehend. We are responsible for mostly everything that goes on near her. Every random Pokémon from Pidgey to Mewtwo that lurks in the water is us. Well, except most Tentacool. Anyways, we like to keep out of sight, which brings up the question: why are you here?"

Kaiick, busily writing in a notebook, answered, "We are curious. We've heard whisperings and legends of monsters over of Cinnabar and figured why not come. Obsidian, I have no idea how or why."

Obsidian shrugged, "Ask Zekrom why."

Missingno twirled around lazily as it asked it's next question, "How'd you know how to summon me?"

Kaiick nonchalantly said, "Research. A lot of it."

The Mew transformed back into seabird form. Kenko cut in, "Ooh, what's your true form look like?"

The bird shook its head but Kenko insisted, "Please?"

The bird huffed and promptly transformed. Promptly, Obsidian fainted.

He was woken up in the second worse way which was a Hydro Pump from Missingno, who had transformed into a Vaporeon. Obsidian, half-awake, muttered, "Get away from me!"

The water-dog shook its head. He also transformed back into Mew and asked, "Why?"

The boy yelled, "A bunch of you attacked Blackthorn."

After an awkward silence, Missingno said, "No. We didn't. What made you think that?"

Obsidian went on to tell what had happened which made Missingno shake its head, "Someone is manipulating our kind. How despicable. We are kind creatures with unfortunate powers. 'M is the one they mistake us for. Though, when manipulated, we become like our evil brother."

Kenko jumped up, "We can figure it out! Can we!? Can we?"

The Missingno, now back in seabird form instead of its true form which was nothing but a pixelly mess of colors, asked, "Do you think you're capable?"

Kenko nodded and said professionally, "Oh yes, we are an amazing team. Kaiick is the brains, I'm the brawn and Obsidian is the random guy."

Obsidian yelped, "Hey!"

Nevertheless, Kenko thrust his fist in the air and shouted, "We're the best that no one ever was!"

Very lightly in the background, booing was heard but this didn't dampen Kenko's spirit. Maybe because that would break the fourth wall. Like I just did.

AN: R&R.


	5. Challenges All Around

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon for all I own is my characters and any games at home.

AN: Spoilers for BW2 in this chapter.

-That's all I have for now-

Chapter 5: Challenges All Around

Obsidian winced as yet another shell bounced off his forehead. He huffed as Kaiick asked, "So when is your legendary coming? If there is one."

Obsidian shrugged and answered, "Whenever. I don't control her."

His tormenter sat up, Indian-style and asked again, "Why didn't you catch her in a Master Ball?"

"Because they obviously come at a dime a dozen." was the sarcastic answer.

Meanwhile Kenko sat off from the pair because their conversation had been going on for a while and it was steadily getting more violent and that was the last thing someone wanted to be in the middle of. His only companion was the multi-colored Missingno. It circled around his head and telepathically asked, "Where you from?"

Kenko craned his head to look at the bird and said, "Hoenn, Paciflog Town."

The response was, "The coast, eh?"

Kenko nodded and said, "Yeah. I like to swim which is why I wonder Kai threw Obsidian in. He could've drowned but then again she usually is unnecessarily cruel at times."

The bird alighted on Kenko's knee and went on to say, "What about your Dunsparce? They're native to Johto and found in Unova rarely."

Kenko fingered Creeper's Pokeball absentmindedly as he said, "Safari Zone. Was a bugger to catch him but I did."

After an awkward silence, Kenko asked the bird, "You have to have a name so what is it. You can't just be Missingno.."

The bird replied, "I'm Akkei."

Kenko nodded but suddenly a bone shaking roar shook the island and Kenko leaped up, wide-eyed. Missingno started wheeling higher into the sky until he almost collided with the deep black dragon, Zekrom. She skidded onto the beach and flicked Missingno off her shoulder. The bird squawked as it dive bombed Zekrom only to bounce off the dragon's black armor. It fluttered up to the legendary's face and screeched at it. The dragon simply blinked and blew the bird away. She then turned to Obsidian and asked, "Who are these people?"

Obsidian answered, "This is Kaiick and Kenko."

Kaiick stood before the dragon and proclaimed, "And we investigate the oddities of this world!"

The dragon said in a bored tone, "That's interesting."

Kaiick held her pose, arms crossed, smile as wide as the sea, and eyes shut as she said, "And I don't appear to care what you think."

Zekrom continued, obviously ignoring the cocky girl, "I can only take you to one place because I have legendary business to take care of. So choose wisely."

Obsidian called his three companions to a huddle and started, "Any ideas? Bird, could you fly us anywhere after Zek leaves?"

Akkei replied with an irritated tone, "My name's Akkei and no, for there are interesting side effects to touching a Missingno.."

Obsidian nodded sagely and started again, "We all need a flier so let's all agree on one region to traverse."

Kaiick suggested, "How about Unova? It has the most diverse choice in Pokemon."

Obsidian declared, "Then Unova it is!"

Zekrom nodded and growled, "That's my home region. How convenient." and with that the journey began.

The group was dropped in the wilds near Aspertia City because if the residents saw Zekrom they'd go on about such things such as heroes and dragons and kings and such.

Obsidian sat down on a log and began, "What kind of flying Pokemon are in Unova, Kaiick."

She had already started scrolling through a Pokedex and she murmured, "Well, depends on what sorts you want to find. I personally have always wanted a Xatu."

Kenko chirped, "Chatot!"

Obsidian more calmly said, "Honchkrow are cool."

Kaiick bit her lip and took a bit of time before she replied, "They all are able to be found but very rarely. Natu are occasionally seen around Route 5, Murkrow and Chatot are seen in the trees at the Pinwheel Forest and Route 18 respectively. They're all very rare as I said and I don't want to spend days on end at one place, much less three places. A Breeder is always an option but raising a Pokemon from scratch is not too appealing to me."

Kenko murmured, "Jerk." but Kaiick shot back , "Okay you can try it."

To her surprise, Kenko nodded and said, "Fine I will!"

He then stood up and stormed off. Obsidian stood up and opened his mouth but Kaiick cut him off, "Let him be. Let's just go into town."

Akkei transformed into a Emolga and alighted onto Kaiick's shoulder. Kaiick asked, "You said that things happen when someone touches a Missingno. but are you not touching me?"

The glitch replied, "I'm touching your jacket." and a silence loomed until the trio made it to the city of Aspertia.

The city of Aspertia was different from the other towns where most trainers started off. For one, it was a city not a town. In addition, it had a gym and Pokemon Center, which was the group's first destination. Obsidian made a full 360 in the building and said, "Hey, there's a shop in here! It's not separate like in Johto."

Kaiick nodded and said, "We need to buy a few Pokeballs so we can catch said birds." and went up to the counter.

Obsidian murmured, "I don't have any cash."

Kaiick answered, "Then we'll get some."

They exited the Pokemon Center and Obsidian asked, "Where's Kenko?"

Kaiick shrugged and Obsidian continued, "Isn't he your brother or something?"

She whirled around and growled at Obsidian, "No!" and stormed off.

Obsidian hung his head as he watched her retreated figure. Akkei stood by and made a concerned squeak. Obsidian turned to the right and decided to take a better look at the building by the Pokemon Center. It was taller and more important looking than the others. Obsidian leaned down to read the sign by the building which said,' Aspertia City Gym. Gym Leader Cheren: A Man of Truth' Obsidian murmured, "Might as well go in."

Obsidian walked through to see a classroom filled with a few small children. One turned to Obsidian and chirped, "Do you want to challenge the gym, mister."

Obsidian shook his head and the kid asked, "What kind of Pokemon do you have, mister?"

Obsidian grinned and said, "A Serperior that I got for my nth birthday by my rich great-uncle and a Gengar that I got on vacation years ago."

The kids started murmuring and chattering at the mention of Gengar until one spoke up. "Where'd you get a Gengar?!"

Obsidian shrugged and said," Kanto." and left the kids to speculate while he walked out a door to go outside.

Outside was an enclosure with a sandy ground with traditional Pokemon battle designs painted on the ground with white paint. At the end was a wooden platform lead up to by stairs. Standing on the platform was someone who didn't look much older than Obsidian dressed in official attire talking to Kenko.

Obsidian jogged to Kenko and asked, "Kenko! What are doing in a Gym?"

Kenko turned and looked around the Gym and said, "This is a Gym?"

The man behind him protested, "We just started! I just had my first Gym battle the other day!"

Kenko shrugged and said, "Hey if I beat you will you help me with something? I'm Kenko. by the way."

The Gym Leader replied, "Charmed. I'm Cheren. How many Pokemon do you want to use?"

"Um...I only have one.", Kenko murmured.

"What level is it?" Cheren asked."

"Level?"

Cheren face palmed. He continued, "Release it, will you?"

Kenko grinned and theatrically drew a Pokeball out of his pocket. He literally threw it straight up in the air where it flew out of sight. It rocketed back down and hit the ground, bouncing a few times before it came to a stop, slightly wobbling. It then opened in a burst of crimson light to reveal a...Dunsparce. Kenko shrieked, "Behold!"

Cheren blinked and whispered, "A Dunsparce?"

Kenko nodded, his headband whipping back and forth, "Isn't he great! His name is Creeper!"

Cheren blinked and didn't say anything for a bit. Kenko sat by his Pokemon proudly and smiled while Obsidian and Akkei stood off awkwardly. After about five minute Cheren sighed, "I'd put him around Level 50 generally so I'll use this Pokemon", and threw out a Pokeball containing a Stoutland.

A Gym Trainer piped up." Gym Leader Cheren has challenged Pokemon Trainer Kenko!"


End file.
